


Present

by decompository



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut, gross smut, sMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUTTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompository/pseuds/decompository
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Aomine gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Isabelle :') Happy (belated) Birthday you twat.

 

“Fuck yeah” Aomine moans loudly and throws his head back. He closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of Kise’s tongue that’s lapping against the head of his cock. It feels so warm, so utterly good and Aomine’s curls his fingers into the other’s hair when Kise sucks a little harder. “God you’re such a good boy”

Aomine fumbles with the remote, presses a button and Kise clenches his eyes tightly, whimpering loudly along with the buzzing of the toy that’s inside of him. It vibrates throughout his whole body and it feels so fucking _amazing_ when it moves and swirls its tip round and round and Kise tries not to lose his mind.

“Don’t stop” Aomine licks his lips, wishing he had his phone here. “Don’t stop baby keep going” So Kise does, slides Aomine’s whole cock further into his mouth and he’s sucking loudly, hand softly pumping whatever he can’t fit in. There’s this mixed feeling of euphoria and embarrassment pooling inside of Kise’s stomach but when Aomine presses another button all sane thoughts leave his mind and the only thing he can think about is _fuck fuck fuck_.

Aomine pulls himself out of Kise’s mouth, hand gripping his hair (but not too harshly, he’s always gentle when it comes to sex) and takes in the sight before his eyes. Kise is utterly disoriented, eyes hooded, mouth slightly ajar with saliva and precum smeared over his lips. His cheeks are a stunning red.

“Come here” Aomine whispers and Kise has to grip the other’s shoulders just to pull himself up. The toy is still moving and vibrating inside of him and Kise feels every little movement that it makes. Aomine manages to pull Kise up and completely against him, Kise’s neck pressed against his cheek and Aomine turns his head and sucks on whatever patch of skin he finds.

“Jerk me off” he commands. “I want you to jerk me off while I fuck you with this toy” Kise replies with a whimper, too incoherent to even form words, not when Aomine’s skin is so hot against his and his fingers are dancing across the skin of his cheeks. Aomine spreads them open, takes a few fingers and pushes the toy further into his boyfriend.

“Ah--”

“Don’t be too loud, the neighbours will hear us”

So Kise spends the next few minutes with his head placed onto Aomine’s shoulders, fingers wrapped around the other’s cock, jerking him off with quick, smooth movements and Kise’s surprised he hasn’t bitten off his lower lip yet. This is pleasure on a whole new level and it’s something Kise can’t wait to try again. Just thinking about what Aomine will do to him next makes him even harder.

Aomine slides the toy in and out of him so quickly that Kise doesn’t even have the time to catch his breath. He’s so rough when he needs to be and Kise absolutely loves it and he’s pretty sure Aomine knows that too. Kise can hear the slick noises the toy is making and he quickens his pumping, makes Aomine sigh and grunt and almost has him fucking squirming.

_He’s playing with me_ , Aomine realises and grins widely because he knows exactly what to do to next. Aomine curls his fingers around the toy and pushes it up roughly, leaves it there for a few seconds before painstakingly drags it down, almost out of Kise. He keeps doing that and every time he pushes the thing up Kise he jumps, yelps with delight and want but _no_ , Aomine will _not_ comply to his needs because Kise has been a _very bad, fucking boy._

“Can you just” he tries but ends up burying his face against Aomine’s hair. “Please just” Kise feels the tip of the toy brush against his insides and _oh my god_ it’s a feeling he’s never going to fucking forget. The way Aomine is teasing him makes his toes curl and mind swirl and everything is a massive blur of moans, slick and endless begging.

“Please, just--I need you to--” Aomine has his tongue tracing Kise’s neck, collarbones, just below his ear and then he’s nibbling onto Kise’s earlobe, as if he were a snack and Aomine was (is) some hungry animal waiting for its meal to be prepared.

“Say it baby, tell me what you want” Aomine whispers, breath hot against his skin and Kise can hear every exhale, every grunt that the other makes. It’s a delicious sound that makes him want Aomine more.

“I want you to push me down and do me in every way possible”

So Aomine does.

He pulls the toy out from Kise, throws it across the room and the other whines loudly at the sudden feeling of being so empty. Everything happens too quickly for him to even comprehend; Aomine pushes him down onto the couch, flat on his back with his legs spread wide open and then Aomine is in him, pressed up all against his body and _shit, fuck_ , he just can’t get enough.

“Oh god yes” Kise exclaims, eyes shutting as they roll back, as he bounces and moves in sync with Aomine’s body. His fingers climb their way up the couch, latches themselves onto Aomine’s shoulders and he’s sure there will definitely be marks. They move together, rocking the couch back and forth, fingers entwined together tightly by Kise’s head.

Aomine looks down as he thrusts and is amazed at how perfect Kise looks like this, at how Kise looks so amazing and fitting under him, a writhing mess with tousled hair and marked skin. He bends down and kisses Kise everywhere; cheeks, lips, forehead, temple and just below the eyes. He’s never loved someone so much and the amount of passion that’s burning inside of him makes him thrust harder, move more intensely because he’d do anything for Kise to be happy, for him to hold him like this.

Kise wraps his arms around Aomine’s neck and pulls him down, presses their temples together and Aomine buries his face into the other’s neck, soaking in the warmth that is Kise. God, he loves him so much.

“You’re so good” Kise breathes, low and wonderful and Aomine closes his eyes. He shifts, gathers himself and brings his palms under Kise’s knees, bends his legs more and keeps moving. “You’re so good to me”

“Stay with me” Aomine pleads and this is one of the few, rare moments where Aomine shreds away his layers and shows himself. Kise appreciates that, loves Aomine even more because of it and he kisses Aomine’s head.

“Of course” Kise promises. Aomine lifts his head and presses their foreheads together, breathes in Kise’s exhales and Kise does the same. They’re one being now, and Kise has never been so satisfied with being filled to the brim with this amount of love. Aomine’s thrusts have slowed to a delicious, gradual roll of the hips that sends them closer and closer to the edge. Kise looks Aomine in the eyes and smiles softly because this, this is what he lives for, this is what he wakes up every morning to see and this is what he wishes would last forever before he goes to sleep.

“I’m here, always here” he reassures and he speaks of nothing but the truth. Aomine kisses him, tongue softly gliding with his own and then Kise arches his back, whimpers as he comes so painfully good that it sends his whole body shuddering. Aomine’s breath hitches and he pulls out, squirting all over Kise’s stomach and he almost collapses.

He presses a thumb on a drop of semen, rubs it over Kise’s skin before pressing it to the other’s lips. Kise opens his mouth and takes the thumb in, eyes never leaving Aomine’s. When the other pulls his finger out Kise grins and asks “Did you like that?” when he already knows the answer. It’s obvious, with the way Aomine is looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

“Fucking loved it” Aomine answers and they kiss again but it’s more of lips pressing against lips; they’re too worn out for any making out tonight. (Maybe later though, when they’ve finished cleaning up the couch and the apartment).

Aomine lowers himself down, fits his body perfectly against Kise’s curves and corners and they hold onto each other. It’s too hot for a blanket right now.

“Mmm happy birthday” Kise mumbles and kisses Aomine’s temple. Everything feels so right and in place and they have their limbs hooked around each other.

“Can’t wait for my Christmas present” Aomine wriggles his body closer, like a child, and smiles.

“Who said you’re getting a Christmas present?”

“Oh I _know_ I’ll be getting one”

Kise throws his head back and laughs.


End file.
